


days 2&3: public watersports

by paradoxikay



Series: kay's kinktober (2017) [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (everything's the same except the gang's in college instead of high school), (the Guilt Free Porn AU), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, Multi, Mute Akira, Omorashi, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: It could be any lazy evening with nothing to do.Except for the way Akira’s handcuffed. And naked. And kneeling on a bunch of towels spread out over a tarp in the middle of the floor, while Ann sticks a straw in yet another water bottle and holds it for him so he can drink.Tonight, the only mission the Phantom Thieves have is Operation Watch Akira Piss Himself.





	days 2&3: public watersports

**Author's Note:**

> for Kinktober 2017 day 2: ~~Dirty talk~~ | **Watersports** | ~~Forniphilia (Human Furniture)~~ and day 3: **Public** | ~~Biting~~ | ~~Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)~~
> 
> except it's more "with an audience" than "public" and omorashi is its own prompt later in the month but CLOSE ENOUGH

“You sure you want to go through with this?” Ryuji asks, for what has to be at least the fifth time in the past hour. It couldn’t be more obvious to everyone concerned - except, of course, Ryuji - that _Akira's_ not the one who’s not sure he wants to go through with this, but with his hands cuffed behind his back Akira can’t really point this out.

“I dunno, Ryuji, I don’t think Akira’s the one getting cold feet here.” Ann catches Akira’s sigh of relief, and gives him a wink and a blown kiss in return. “Besides, the cuffs are Velcro, it’d take like five seconds to get out of them if he needed to. Everything’s _fine_.”

It’s not like Akira can blame Ryuji for being nervous, though. Hell, it’s not like _Akira’s_ not nervous. They’ve been talking about this for months, had the date pinned down for weeks, but there’s a world of difference between discussing something and actually _doing_ it.

“I still think we should’ve done this in the Metaverse,” Futaba says thoughtfully. “Doing this in a building that serves food has to be some kind of health code violation -” and yep, now she’s Googling it. For a second Akira almost forgets the position he’s in, because everything else seems so _normal_. Futaba’s hunched over her laptop, Yusuke’s hunched over his sketchbook, Makoto and Haru are cuddling and being sickeningly cute while Morgana tries his hardest to take up every last inch of the couch they aren’t using - it could be any lazy evening with nothing to do.

Except for the way Akira’s handcuffed. And naked. And kneeling on a bunch of towels spread out over a tarp in the middle of the floor, while Ann sticks a straw in yet another water bottle and holds it for him so he can drink.

Tonight, the only mission the Phantom Thieves have is Operation Watch Akira Piss Himself.

He can’t even blame it on anyone else - this was 100% his idea, though he was more than a little surprised by how readily everyone had agreed. Maybe seeing so many people with rotten hearts puts weird but completely consensual kinky shit into perspective. Maybe he’s just friends with a bunch of perverts. (Futaba sure wasn’t shy about admitting to being a voyeur - the everyone-watching part,  _that_ part was her idea.) Ultimately, though, he doesn’t think it really matters too much. Everyone’s here because they want to be, and he’s definitely no exception.

Finished torturing him with way more water than any reasonable person would drink in the space of a half hour, Ann drops to her knees beside him, snuggling up to him with an arm curled around his stomach. “Feeling full yet?” she asks, and the atmosphere in the room changes in a split-second as everyone sits up and takes notice. They’re doing this. They’re really doing this.

The point of this, Akira thinks, is that he’s supposed to be embarrassed. It’s supposed to be humiliating, losing control of himself in front of everyone like this. So it’s kinda weird that he’s not actually embarrassed at all. Ann hugs him a little tighter, tight enough to put pressure on his full bladder, and he gasps and tries to squirm away but it’s only because he doesn’t want this to be over yet. He wants to draw this out. Wants everyone’s eyes to be on him for as long as possible. Wetting himself he can do whenever, but doing it with an audience... this is special, and he wants to _savor_ it.

Ryuji, he knows, gets off on getting other people off, so he’s happy if Akira’s happy. Ann’s a bit of a sadist sometimes, so she _loves_ this - making him drink bottle after bottle of water, pushing and _pushing_ until he can’t hold it anymore. The others... he’s not sure Yusuke’s even getting anything sexual out of this, with how focused he is on his sketchbook. This is going to be in Futaba’s spank bank for ages. Haru’s giggling nervously into her hands and Makoto’s blushing, two different flavors of morbidly curious.

Akira’s pretty sure Morgana’s _asleep_ , but oh well. Can’t have everything.

Pressure’s building fast in his belly; he goes from fine to squirming in the space of a few minutes, and Ann grins, beautiful and wicked, when she notices. “C’mere, Ryuji,” she urges. Ryuji kneels at Akira’s other side, as flushed as Akira probably should be, and it’s so cute that Akira can’t resist leaning in to kiss him.

He sort of loses track of time, after a while; it all blurs together into long, slow kisses with Ryuji and Ann sucking bruises into the fragile skin of his throat, and always, inescapable, the pressure from where their joined hands have settled over his bladder. Eyes closed, he lets himself drift towards that inevitable conclusion, grounded only by each point of contact with the people he loves so much.

“It’s okay, you know. To let it out.” Ryuji’s voice is soft in his right ear, Ann’s delighted laughter in his left. “We’ve got you. We’ve all got you.”

And they do - not just here, in this room, not even just in this plane of existence, but everywhere and always. Gratitude hits him like a punch to the gut, and as piss starts to trickle down his thighs a few tears make their way down his cheeks, too.

It is the most intense relief he’s ever known, the feeling of becoming empty, of being able to relax the muscles that had to fight so hard to keep everything in. Ann gently pushes his thighs apart, lets him piss into her cupped hands; lifts them, once they’re full, to pour it over his chest and stomach. He can hear her breathing fast, can hear Ryuji swear under his breath, and knows they’re both beside themselves with arousal - but he’s not. Not quite yet. There’s no _room_ to be turned on when everything else he’s feeling, the warmth and the release, is so - so much.

He starts to drift again when he’s finally empty, overwhelmed and blissfully happy. He _can_ just drift - let Ann start to clean him up, while Ryuji unfastens the cuffs. The room’s not so silent anymore, like a spell’s been broken, but everyone’s chatter blurs out into white noise before it reaches his ears. In a minute, or ten, maybe, he’ll pull himself together. He’ll finally be hard, then - it always takes his body a little while to figure out what the hell just happened, and how the hell to respond to it. 

But that’s in the future. For the moment...

He drifts.


End file.
